Let Me Hear the Lullaby
'Let Me Hear the Lullaby '(子守唄を聞かせて, Komoriuta o Kikasete) is the fifth episode of D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary After discovering the truth about the Ghost of Mater, a conflict arises between Allen and Kanda. When Pierrot begins to attack again, Allen's Innocence transforms into two new types of weapon, thus initiating the final battle against Pierrot. Long Summary Threatened by the arrival of Allen, Lala begins throwing huge stone pillars at him. However, Allen manages to overpower her and she eventually stands down. She begs him not to separate her and Guzol because his life is nearly over - she is even willing to give her heart in exchange. She then explains how she came to be; when the people of Mater tried to escape the harsh weather, they began digging and creating living spaces underground. One day, they discover the Innocence and with it, they create a doll which would help them get through the tough times through song and dance. Even after this civilisation had died out, the doll continued to sing all alone. But one day, a child arrives in the deserted city, wandering until he encounters the doll. Once in a while a human would happen upon the abandoned city, but when the doll asks if they would like to hear a song they simply attack her. Thinking the boy was going to do the same, she prepares to kill him just like she did the other humans. But this time, when she asks him if he would like to hear a song, he happily accepts. Introducing himself as Guzol, he asks her to sing for him and she does. The two end up becoming very close and Guzol gives her the name Lala. After her story, Guzol tells her he wishes to be with her in his final moments and to deactivate her when that time comes. Again, Lala pleads with Allen to let her stay by Guzol’s side until the very end, promising to hand over her heart when he is gone. Kanda, however, is not happy with this arrangement because they do not have time to wait around for Guzol to die. He tells Allen to take Lala’s heart but he refuses, saying he cannot. Furthermore, he states that he is willing to become a sacrifice so they can spend their last moments together. Kanda loses his temper and points his sword at Lala, however, Allen tells him to stop, going on to say that he is willing to let them be together in their final moments. Believing that Allen is doing this because he feels sorry for them, Kanda lashes out and punches him. However, Allen tells him he is not doing this because he feels sorry for them; he feels sorrow for them because their bond will soon be destroyed. He reasons that in the end they will still get the Innocence, it will just take a little bit of time. At that moment, Guzol and Lala are violently dragged away by Pierrot, dragging Lala’s heart out in the process. She loses consciousness and Guzol is severely injured. Enraged, Allen demands that Pierrot give back the Innocence. The emotional response causes his anti-Akuma weapon to start transforming, and Kanda explains that Parasitic types are able to change the form of their weapons based on their emotions. In this moment, Allen's weapon becomes a manifestation of his hatred towards the Akuma. Allen attacks, his weapon now transformed into a gun. He sends a barrage of bullets into Pierrot, who had dodged by retreating further underground. By doing this, he also takes on the form of the earth, trapping Allen inside himself. Allen shoots his way out and again fires another barrage of bullets, before changing his weapon into a sword and slicing the Pierrot’s shell. Turning it back into a gun, he continues shooting, but Kanda worries that he is running out of energy. He ultimately believes Allen has not quite reached a high enough level of synchronisation with his Innocence. When it starts to look like he has successfully overpowered Pierrot, Allen recoils in pain and his weapon reverts back to normal. Pierrot takes this chance to charge towards Allen but is stopped by Kanda, despite being badly injured. Kanda brusquely tells Allen not to give up. He appeals to his Innocence and encourages it to let him use it one more time, before he and Kanda attack Pierrot together, finally defeating him. The Innocence which served as Lala’s heart falls from Pierrot to the ground and Allen places it back into Lala. She regains consciousness but when she approaches Guzol, offering to sing him a song, it seems she has forgotten him. In spite of this, Guzol tells her he loves her. Upon asking him if he is going to sleep, she sings him a lullaby. In the meantime, a dejected Allen waits outside for her to finish singing. Kanda approaches him, telling him that since he has to head out on another mission after finishing up in Mater, it is Allen's duty to return the Innocence to headquarters. Seeing that Allen is upset, Kanda tells him to stop the doll if it is affecting him so much, but Allen declines, explaining he promised that Guzol will be the one to stop her song. Kanda tells Allen he is too soft and that exorcists are simply destroyers, not saviours. However Allen expresses his belief that exorcists can be both of those things. A short time later, the singing comes to an end. It had taken three days for the singing to finally stop after Guzol's death. Allen approaches the scene, and Lala thanks him for keeping his promise. With this, she powers down, falling into a crying Allen’s arms. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes